A Halloween with Torchwood
by SpaceSnail
Summary: It's almost Halloween, and Torchwood is preparing. The cells in the Hub are filling up. Ianto is quietly worrying about the stability of the cells, Jack is buzzing, Gwen is hanging up decorations, Tosh is trying to control the amount of aliens, and Owen is having doubts. Will Halloween be a success?
1. 29th October

29th October

Cardiff

Two days until Halloween, things were sure to be weird. And it was the first day of a full moon. The Hub was quickly filling up its cells, there'd probably be no room on the 31st.

Jack was buzzing with excitement for Halloween, whereas Owen was looking less than happy.

"Why are so miserable?" Gwen asked.

"I'm dead. I think I have a right to be miserable," Owen replied.

Gwen sighed and left Owen to be miserable. She wondered where Tosh was and went off in search of her friend.

Tosh was neutral to Halloween, it was just like any other holiday: she didn't have time to celebrate it. She knew Jack was excited so made an effort but mostly she continued to work. She was thinking about what Gwen did at Halloween, it was her second one with Torchwood, but last year Jack gave her a holiday. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gwen complaining that Owen was being a twat.

"I mean, I know he's dead and everything, but still!" She was very exasperated.

"Mm..." Tosh murmured.

"Sorry, I'm disturbing you."

"No...no. I'm...I'm..er..."

Gwen nodded and walked off. Tosh wondered where about Jack was. She thought Ianto said something about ASDA?

Ianto was busy securing some empty cells. He was concerned about the amount of aliens coming into the Torchwood Hub. He didn't want to make the mistake that he'd made a few years back: he'd mistaken a kid in a costume for a weevil... let's just say he didn't appreciate that memory.

A quick thought of Jack's whereabouts passed over him, but he didn't ponder for long as a irritated weevil flung itself at the glass. Ianto jumped and narrowly missed hittting his hand with the electric drill.

"Oh piss i ffwrdd," he cursed in Welsh.

The irritated weevil punched the glass.

"Bloody weevils."

The weevil sat down and looked to be sulking, like a small child.

Just as Ianto started to continue working on the cell, Gwen entered the room.

"Gwen? Wyt ti'n iawn?" Ianto asked if Gwen was alright.

"Ydw. Na... Owen yn bod yn prat," which translated to 'yeah. No... Owen's being a prat.'

Ianto laughed, "'cause he's dead? Or undead?"

"Yep."


	2. 30th October

30th October

1 day to go

The shops were always busy this time of year. Little children were begging parents to buy particular sweets and costumes. Jack was walking around ASDA filling his trolley with more than just food. He was also buying costumes for everyone; if anything got out of hand they could just say something about a friend. He was buying Ianto and him a joint costume, that would be fun, surely. Hopefully all the aliens would look like humans wearing suits.

'Preferably weevils,' Jack thought.

"MUMMMMMYYYY! PWEAAASSSEE!" pleaded a child about five.

Jack gave a sympathetic shrug to the mother, who rolled her eyes at him. Jack grinned and continued with his shopping. He found the tea and coffee aisle and got five large boxes of tea, and two large tubs of coffee. He then went to the checkout, the total cost was £90.56. He got back in the SUV and drove back to the Hub.

Jack was greeted by emptiness. He called out to see if anyone was anywhere. Tosh waved from her computer and Owen grunted from somewhere.

"If you're looking for Ianto, he's down in the cells with Gwen.

"What?!" Jack looked horrified.

Ianto was his. Not Gwen's.

"Don't worry. They're very quiet. I'm sure nothing's going on," piped up Owen, mock cheerfully.

Jack nodded unsurely and purposely walked down the stairs to the cells. When he was out of sight from Tosh and Owen, he slowly opened the large metal door and poked his head around. He saw Ianto busy hammering a nail into the wall and Gwen eating a banana in front of an irritated weevil.

"Bananas are good," said Jack as entered the room.

"Yes, sir," nodded Ianto.

"Can you two come upstairs," ordered Jack.

"Are you taking the piss, Jack?" yelled an outraged Owen from the temporary 'changing room'.

"No! It's Halloween so come out!"

Owen came out dressed as princess.

"I think it's sexy," giggled Tosh, wearing her witch costume.

"HA HA!" bellowed Gwen, dressed as a pumpkin.

Ianto appeared from Jack's bedroom dressed as a man wearing a brown suit, with Converse trainers. Jack's costume was a blue police box, which was supposed to be a police officer but Jack had customised it to be a box.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" questioned Owen.

"Erm... Sir, what am I?" Ianto asked befuddled.

"You're the Doctor," Jack declared.

Ianto looked dismayed and insecure, but no one noticed...

 **Two hours later...**

Their costumes had been packed away, set up for tomorrow.

Tosh called out, "Alien activity two miles from here!"

"Let's go!" Jack instructed.

The team piled into the SUV and Jack drove away with speed.


End file.
